


Step up the two of us, nobody knows us

by Lolistar92



Series: Rift!AU {Different Dimensions} [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Cuckolding, Dimension Travel, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hyung Kink, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Married Couple, POV Kim Jongdae, Praise Kink, Rimming, Slight humiliation kink, Threesome - M/M/M, age gap, mama!verse, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: “Have you fucked your Chen?” Minseok asks curiously, casually reaching down to adjust Jongdae so his hips are hitched over Minseok’s thighs, legs wrapped tight around his hips.Xiumin swallows visibly. He shakes his head in a ‘no’.Minseok grins. “Then watch carefully.”--Due to a freak event, Minseok and Jongdae land in the MAMA!verse where they meet their younger counterparts.





	1. Minseok/Jongdae/Xiumin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HunnieDae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/gifts).

> All credit goes to HunnieDae for prompting me with this awesome headcanon of husbands Minseok/Jongdae meeting an interdimensional version of themselves :) 
> 
> ** Please be warned that there is about a 10 year age gap between XiuChen and MinDae. Please don't read if that makes you uncomfortable.**
> 
> **There isn't much interaction between Jongdae/Chen and Minseok/Xiumin so I haven't tagged it selfcest. Most of the interactions will be between Jongdae/Minseok, Xiumin/Jongdae and Chen/Minseok **
> 
> Title taken from Ariana Grande's 'Imagine' 
> 
> This wonderful moodboard was created by Justawriter68. Thank you very much!

They call it the_ Rift_.

Nearly forty years ago, a freak astronomical event sent the world into panic as they realized that people were going missing; showing up days, weeks, months later with stories of how they were living amongst an alternate world.

Then came the new travelers, inter-dimensional versions of people that were being Displaced from their universes and put into their world. The world scrambled, is still scrambling, to figure out how and why the Rift exists and why Displacement occurs. For most people, they simply accept it as a fact of life, equal parts terrified and excited.

Jongdae knows about Displacement. An old co-worker of his was Displaced for almost a month in an alternate universe that branched similarly to theirs with the exception that the Japanese occupation had solidified and there was no South Korea. Last he heard, the guy was still in intensive therapy.

But for him, it’s mostly a distant thought. Most Displacement seems to happen around the Americas and Jongdae’s never had a reason to think about it.

Until now.

“Hyung,” Jongdae whispers in fear, clutching Minseok’s hand tight in his own, trying to bully his way in front of Minseok to protect his husband, but it seems he has the same thoughts, keeping Jongdae behind his broad back.

In front of them the group of - teenagers? Young adults? Jongdae can’t tell – are in the middle of a fight. Jongdae almost can’t comprehend what he is seeing for a second because it looks like a boy is shooting a beam of light towards a fifteen-foot shadow. From his hands. 

What the fuck.

“Jongdae, stay behind me,” Minseok growls, hastily pushing them to walk backwards and out of the way.

A sudden blast of cold air assails them, and Jongdae blinks as giant icicles emerge from the ground, spearing the shadow. He barely keeps his whimper of fear inside his throat.

“We need to get out of here,” Jongdae gasps, mind whirling. They’re in an open street – the same open street Minseok and Jongdae had been walking down hand in hand while they were coming back from their date.

It’s the same, but different, but Jongdae’s wild eyes can’t concentrate enough to spot the minute differences right now. He frantically tugs on Minseok’s hand who has been slowly backing them up and away.

“Hey!” someone yells.

Minseok and Jongdae’s head jerk up at the same time to the familiar voice calling out to them.

Jongdae gasps when he sees Minseok’s face rushing towards them. Jongdae’s stomach bubbles in anxious awe at the sight of Minseok’s baby face. Jongdae will swear on a grave that Minseok’s face hasn’t aged a day since they met, and he’d be right with how similar this Minseok and his Minseok are, the difference lying in very faint lines around the eyes and the mouth. He just knows, in his gut, that this version of Minseok must be at least ten years younger than them, barely skimming his 20s if that.

“You’re Displacers,” Baby Minseok states, out of breath, staring at Minseok in reverent astonishment. Jongdae can kind of get that, really, because Minseok’s in his workout clothes, broad chest on complete display from his thin activewear shirt, his thick thighs framed by Nike shorts that do wonders for his legs.

In comparison Jongdae’s dressed like a slob, but it doesn’t matter, he isn’t trying to impress anyone but Minseok.

Hopefully the younger version of Minseok has the same tastes, Jongdae thinks slightly hysterically.

“Yes,” Minseok answers his younger part simply, eyes warily trained on him before they flicker to the boom of the fight behind him. “This definitely isn’t our world.”

Jongdae’s completely impressed, but not surprised, when the younger version of Minseok takes it in stride, quickly moving them out of the way, just as a column of fire erupts behind him.

Baby Minseok turns to yell behind him. “Lay’s in charge! Chen, with me!”

Jongdae feels like a feather can knock him over when ice begins to form around their feet, strapping them to an ice disk that then gets launched right into the sky, clearing several buildings at once.

Jongdae doesn’t have time to scream and Minseok seems to be gritting his teeth against one.

They land via a giant ice slide, speeding down to the roof of a building with alarming force only to calmly decelerate as Baby Minseok does something with his hands.

“Superpowers,” Jongdae whispers to Minseok. “You have an alternative version of you that is a crime fighting baby with superpowers. What the fuck.”

His husband’s hand tightens in his own, but he elects not to respond to Jongdae’s statement.

“Who are you?” Minseok asks Baby Minseok, guard still up as he takes in Minseok’s face with distrustful eyes. “How are you doing this?”

Baby Minseok looks confused for a second before his eyes light in understanding. “You don’t have powers? Must be a boring world.”

Jongdae feels himself unintentionally bristling. Sure, they may not have the most glamorous jobs as a music teacher and architect respectively, but they’ve worked hard for what they have.

“Why are you taking this so normally?” Jongdae says instead, feeling slightly petulant that they’re the only ones on guard. 

For the first time Baby Minseok seems to realize Jongdae’s presence.

His eyes widen adorably and his mouth parts, bluntly staring at Jongdae in a kind of startled awe. “Oh. Wow.”

Jongdae feels his heart stupidly flutter at the enamoured look. Despite the crazy situation he feels a smile tugging on his lips. Figures he could seduce any version of Minseok.

Before he can tease the Baby, another figure lands on their roof in a flash of lightning.

“Hyung! Why did you leave – oh!”

There is a Baby Jongdae. What the fuck.

“Oh,” Minseok whispers quietly, looking at Baby Jongdae in surprise. Jongdae squeezes Minseok’s hand tighter, nails biting into the flesh. He can’t tell if Baby Jongdae is even legal. He looks like a complete twink in his outfit full of leathers and dark hair.

“Why don’t we head to HQ? I don’t like the idea of leaving our counterparts alone in this world, especially if we don’t know how long they’ll be staying,” Baby Minseok says, looking to Baby Jongdae.

It’s Minseok who shakes his head. “How can we trust you? You haven’t answered our questions. You’re clearly more powerful than us, you could easily take advantage.”

Baby Jongdae gets that smirk on his face that Jongdae is all too familiar with but feels floored actually seeing it in action. “Don’t you want us to take advantage, _ hyung?” _ the twink purrs.

“Hey!” Jongdae cuts in. “Don’t flirt with my husband! I don’t care if you’re me, Minseok’s too young to go to jail!”

Baby Jongdae switches his gaze over to Jongdae and it just fucking figures the twink’s grin only gets bigger, appraisingly looking over Jongdae’s figure before his eyes drop to their clasped hands. “Husband, huh?” he turns his gaze to Baby Minseok who looks like he’s seconds from dropping his head in his hands.

It’s that expression that makes Jongdae lose some of his tension. “I think we can trust them, hyung,” Jongdae whispers in Minseok’s ear.

Minseok doesn’t move forward, calmly staring the two down.

Baby Minseok is the one to step forward again. “My name is Xiumin, and this is Chen. We’re the defense force of our world, you can trust in that if you can’t trust in us just yet. Our friend, Kyungsoo, he was recently Displaced not too long ago. We get Displaced pretty often so for us it’s not a huge deal, but I can understand if your scared.”

Jongdae bites his lip so he doesn’t bristle. He _ is _ scared. They’d been in the middle of a date night walk and now they’re in this crazy world facing younger versions of themselves.

It’s absolutely crazy and there is no way they don’t look as scared as they are.

Minseok breathes heavily, nodding to the two of them. “I’m Minseok, and this is my husband Jongdae. Thank you for taking care of us.”

_

The thing about Displacement is there is no formula for how long someone will stay in another universe. It can last from a few seconds to years. One individual in Malaysia was gone for nearly 30 years before they returned. There have been names that have been gone for longer, but there is a certain understanding that not everyone who is Displaced comes back alive.

The fact that Minseok and Jongdae got Displaced together is nothing short of a miracle. Jongdae’s never heard of two people ending up in the same universe at the same time, but it’s not like he actively studied this topic either. He’s just grateful, no matter how it happened, that he and Minseok are here together.

They have been in this universe for almost a week now. Jongdae’s getting a bit antsy as he realizes how much this Displacement is going to affect his life – how much is going to change; will continue on without him, especially the longer they are away. How much is he going to miss? Will their parents realize? Will they still have jobs? Will their home still be there?

Minseok, to his surprise, isn’t nearly as worried.

“That’s what the Displacement Act was for, Jongdae,” Minseok reminds him, gently cuddling into him from behind.

Baby Minseok – Xiumin, he was kind enough to allow them use of his room. He’s every bit the same as Minseok, a neat freak and lovingly hospitable, and it’s completely endearing as it is off putting.

“I know,” he whispers back to Minseok. “I just – it’s so weird seeing them, watching them.”

Minseok laughs into his neck. “You mean how obvious Chen is about his crush on Xiumin? Xiumin definitely knows, he’s just playing hard to get.”

Jongdae pouts. “You’re so mean to me, hyung.”

Jongdae yelps as he’s manhandled to lay onto his back. He stares up at his husband in surprise.

“I’m the mean one? You think I haven’t noticed you whispering at Chen, telling him when to bend over to get my attention?” Minseok arches an eyebrow at him.

Jongdae flushes. So, sue him. There is a lot of unfamiliarity in this world but the one thing he knows is himself. It’s kind of nice to interact with his younger self and know all the thought processes that are going through his head, see it all come into action.

Nevertheless, Jongdae pouts up at Minseok. “Don’t tell me you don’t like it! I know Xiumin’s eyes have been wandering over to Chen more than before!”

Minseok rolls his eyes, ducking down to steal a quick kiss. “They’re nearly ten years younger than us, Jongdae. We shouldn’t - ”

“It’s just us,” Jongdae interrupts, because he knows where Minseok is going with this. He isn’t wrong. Chen is only 20, Minseok only a bit older at 22.

It’s a bit unsettling to see so much youth and naivete in their eyes, especially juxtaposed to the damage Jongdae’s witnessed them dole out. They’re powerful, they’re young. That should be a recipe for disaster, but they temper themselves so well and Jongdae has to remind himself that if he was in this position, he wouldn’t be the one running wild either. It’s not his style.

Hence the harmless flirting. Chen is the one that approaches him more often than not, at first shyly to ask how Jongdae and Minseok ended up married, and then bolder and bolder as the days go by.

Minseok sighs, breath hot on Jongdae’s lips. “I know, that’s the problem.”

It’s Jongdae’s turn to raise an eyebrow at Minseok. “Is it? I know they want us. We could teach them.”

Minseok bites his lips, eyes dark as he stares at Jongdae intensely. For a brief second Jongdae thinks he’s overstepped his bounds. It’s not like casually offering up selfcest is something most partners take in stride.

But to his relief Minseok just gives him a quirked smile. “I was wondering when you were going to break and ask me about this.”

Jongdae whines. “I’m not that easy to read!”

“You really are,” Minseok chuckles softly, leaning down to slot another kiss against the corner of Jongdae’s lips. “But I love that about you.”

Jongdae beams, arms winding around Minseok’s neck. “You know, we haven’t really had much time for just us this past week,” Jongdae purrs, untangling his legs from the blanket so he can wrap them around Minseok’s waist.

“And I was waiting for this too,” Minseok teases, his cat-like eyes glinting as he looks down adoringly at Jongdae. His expression turns a bit more serious as he stares down at Jongdae intensely. “As long as I have you, I could be in a world that’s blowing up on itself and still be happy.”

Jongdae’s heart skips a beat, staring up at Minseok in surprised awe. Then his brain catches up, actually comprehending the words and a blush overtakes his face. “Hyung,” Jongdae whines to try and deflect his embarrassment. He peers up at Minseok through his lashes. “I love you too,” he whispers, arching up to give Minseok a quick kiss on the lips.

Minseok is the one to deepen the kiss and from there they’re lost in their familiar pattern. Minseok’s hands are gentle but firm as they flutter over Jongdae’s skin, easily undressing him from borrowed clothes.

Jongdae kisses harder, feeling when their languid pace goes from easy and reassuring to desperate and urgent. He needs Minseok, needs to cling on to him, to know that despite everything he still has his husband in his arms.

Minseok is two fingers deep into a mewling Jongdae when Xiumin walks into the room.

In Xiumin’s defense, he probably assumed the older duo would have been asleep, as it’s well into the quiet hours of the night.

Xiumin freezes as Jongdae’s head swings to the side in surprise. Minseok’s fingers still, still stuffed deep inside him.

“Oh,” Xiumin whispers dumbly, looking at the married pair, eyes slowly tracing Minseok’s muscled arms down to between Jongdae’s legs. “Oh! I’m so sorry!” Xiumin’s face flushes in embarrassment, eyes hastily flitting off to the side and hands coming up halfway to his mouth before he stops. “I just needed – I - ” Xiumin’s eyes flit back towards them helplessly before he throws his hands over his eyes.

Jongdae can feel his embarrassment from here, finds it endearing. He gazes up at Minseok, catching his eye and conveying his question non-verbally. Minseok arches an eyebrow before smirking, fingers drawing back out only to slam back in.

Jongdae’s moan of pleasure is partly theatrically as he arches his back, head limply lolling to the side to catch Xiumin’s startled face, hands dropping down at the sound to stare right at Jongdae. The younger looks absolutely floored, wide eyes watching in rapt attention as Minseok shifts Jongdae’s leg and pushes it up to his chest, showing off an unobstructed view of Jongdae’s stuffed ass.

“Hyung,” Jongdae whimpers as Minseok adds a third finger, the lube squelching obscenely. They’d found it in Xiumin’s bedside drawer and helped themselves.

“I’ve got you,” Minseok tells Jongdae, drawing his fingers back and pressing a hard kiss on Jongdae’s mouth.

From the corner of his eye he sees Xiumin turn his back.

“Don’t you want to see?” Jongdae asks him, voice pitchy breathy and needy.

Xiumin freezes, turning back around with a deer in headlights look. From here it’s easy to see the tent in his sleep shorts and Jongdae’s resolve firms.

“I didn’t mean to – I’m sorry, I - ” Xiumin adorably stutters, caught off guard in ways Minseok rarely ever was. Jongdae’s known Minseok most of his life, doesn’t remember Minseok ever being wrong footed like Xiumin. But what he is familiar with is that dark pool of want in Xiumin’s eyes.

“Come here,” Jongdae croons.

Xiumin hesitates, looks over to Minseok.

Minseok smirks, his clean hand sweeping through his hair and pushing it off forehead in a way that draws the eye to his beautiful face. From this angle, Jongdae sees his sex god, the heaving chest and toned abs glistened with sweat. It all traces down to the beautiful v line of his hips, his cock jutting out hard and proud, framing thick thighs that Jongdae will take any opportunity to worship. No human being could ever deny Minseok’s beauty and he can see from the way Xiumin gulps not even he is immune.

“Have you fucked your Chen?” Minseok asks curiously, casually reaching down to adjust Jongdae so his hips are hitched over Minseok’s thighs, legs wrapped tight around his hips.

Xiumin swallows visibly. He shakes his head in a ‘no’.

Minseok grins. “Then watch carefully.”

Jongdae’s moan is purely authentic as Minseok sinks into him, swift and deep. His back arches and he claws at Minseok’s biceps, overwhelmed by the thick fullness of Minseok’s cock.

“Jongdae likes to be fucked deep and hard,” Minseok comments, drawing back once Jongdae’s chest has stopped heaving. “If you work on your stamina, you can make him cum twice on your cock.”

Oh.

Jongdae wails when Minseok starts to thrust in earnest, the tips of his ears flushing red at the sounds of sex overtaking the room. It’s never bothered him before, his helpless sounds that immediately come forth for Minseok, but now with someone else watching – a younger version of Minseok, it makes his face heat in how needy he sounds.

It doesn’t stop him from throwing his head back with a loud mewl as Minseok’s cock rubs over his prostate perfectly.

“You’re going so hard,” a soft voice whispers in awe.

Jongdae cracks one eye open from where they forced themselves closed to see that Xiumin has moved closer, hovering by the side of his bed as he watches Minseok’s hips undulate, perfect rhythm set up to fuck into Jongdae.

“He needs it hard,” Minseok grunts, abs flexing as pulls Jongdae in to meet his thrusts. “Wants hyung to show him how much he likes it inside his pretty wife, right, Jongdae?”

Jongdae hiccups on a moan, humiliation pooling in his gut at the way Minseok looks down at him condescendingly, a knowing look in his eyes. Frantically, Jongdae nods, a small hand coming to cover his mouth because his jaw is already falling slack from pleasure and they’ve barely even started.

“Hold his arms down,” Minseok orders and for a second Jongdae doesn’t understand who he is talking to until Xiumin’s hands clamp down on his wrists.

Blown at the double visual of two Minseoks hovering above him, Jongdae whimpers, clenching down hard on Minseok’s cock as his own dribbles a jet of pre-cum.

“You’re so pretty, Jongdae hyung,” Xiumin tells him, face hesitantly moving closer.

Minseok removes one hand from Jongdae’s hip to tilt Jongdae’s chin up. “Kiss him, Jongdae-ah. He’ll have you eventually, give him a taste so he wakes up and realizes what he’s been missing.”

Jongdae needs no other prompting, desperately surging up as much as he can from his pinned state to kiss Xiumin.

His lips are more chapped that Minseok’s but they’re no less enthusiastic. Xiumin delves into Jongdae’s mouth with the same careful finesse that Minseok does, so achingly familiar. It’s just a kiss but it only ramps Jongdae up higher and higher.

Minseok’s thrusts never falter, fucking Jongdae deep and hard, consistent even as Jongdae dissolves into a whimper mess.

“Can – is he going to cum without a hand on his dick?” Xiumin pants, looking at Jongdae to Minseok with heated eyes.

“He can, if I keep this up,” Minseok acknowledges, breath coming out in heavy exhales as his hips continue to fuck into Jongdae. “But help him out. Wrap your hand around his pretty little dick and watch how he comes apart.”

Jongdae’s stomach jumps, skin prickling in gooseflesh as Xiumin obeys, hand dropping down to cup Jongdae’s cock. He flattens it against Jongdae’s stomach before stroking up and wrapping his fist around the head.

Jongdae’s thighs twitch, trying to spread to get Minseok in deeper, to give Xiumin more room. But he can’t with Minseok’s tight grip, his fast pace forcing Jongdae to cling onto Minseok with as much of himself as he can.

Xiumin’s still got a grip on one of his wrists. With his free hand, Jongdae shakily cups over Xiumin’s hand, helping him draw up a faster pace.

“I’m gonna - ” Jongdae gasps, looking up at Minseok’s face as a familiar pressure builds. Xiumin’s strokes are sure and steady, quickly drawing Jongdae to the edge.

“Cum,” both Minseok and Xiumin say at the same time, and Jongdae’s lost.

He comes so hard he’s sure his cock must be jumping in Xiumin’s hands. His back bows, his toes curl and he draws his head back to release a loud moan, throat bared for Minseok to sink his teeth into.

It feels like forever and no time at all, Jongdae coming back down from his high at the feeling of Minseok withdrawing out of him. He whines in protest but cuts himself off at the sigh of Minseok furiously jacking himself off. To the side, Xiumin holds an identical cock in his hands. They’re both pointed at Jongdae.

Xiumin blows first, spattering Jongdae’s belly with hot cum. Minseok follows behind, spreading Jongdae’s thighs and aiming right for Jongdae’s fucked hole.

For a moment there is only the sound of heavy panting before Xiumin groans.

“Chennie is going to kill me,” Xiumin pouts, face already drooping in post-orgasm tiredness but the flushed cheeks go endearingly well with his pursued lips. “He’s been trying to get into bed with you two all week.”

Minseok chuckles, leaning over Jongdae to reach for Xiumin’s tissues, carefully cleaning Jongdae up as he says, “Trust me, we’ve noticed.”

Jongdae finally finds his voice. “We can keep this a secret if you want, but something tells me you don’t want to.”

Xiumin smiles down at him, shy but sure. “Would it be okay if we – me and Chen – if we – with you - ”

Jongdae laughs, putting Xiumin out of his misery. He’s so fucking cute it makes Jongdae’s cheeks hurt from smiling so much. “We’ll teach you two, come ask us anytime.”

Xiumin’s smile is gummy and beaming and Jongdae feels his heart swoop. He turns his head to see Minseok staring down at him indulgently, a small smile on his face only more beautiful because of his swollen lips.

“Anytime,” Minseok repeats.


	2. Chen/Minseok and Xiumin/Jongdae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they fuk, much times ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely HunnieDae for creating this BEAUTIFUL poster! <3 <3 <3 It's just so fucking perfect!!!

‘Anytime’ ends up being the next night.

As far as Jongdae knows, Xiumin hasn’t told Chen yet, but he figured any version of himself would be intuitive enough to figure it out, one way or another.

Chen corners him at the HQ’s fancy gym, practically Jongdae’s second home with little else he has to do in this world. 

Jongdae had been chatting with D.O., a shy young man that bore a striking resemblance to Jongdae’s friend’s husband. It’s been an absolute trip, seeing young versions of people Jongdae knows but doesn’t _ know _.

“You mean I am not married to Minseok?” Jongdae asks D.O. incredulously, unable to imagine the very idea.

D.O. had shyly offered to talk about his own Displacement, telling Jongdae about the months he spent in an alternate world.

D.O.’s cheeks are completely pink, his adorable face unable to meet Jongdae’s as he says, "No, um, you were married to me. Or a version of me. You were very…nice.”

The way D.O. can’t meet his eyes tells Jongdae how nice he must have been. Huh. Jongdae never would have thought there would be a world where he wasn’t with Minseok, but he supposes there are bound to be some in the infinite number of dimensions that must exist.

“With Chen, do you—, ” Jongdae begins to ask hesitantly, only to get cut off.

“No!” D.O. says hastily, looking up at Jongdae earnestly, "He’s a good friend, but no.”

Jongdae believes him, especially since he’s already noticed how D.O.’s eyes follow that tall lanky kid around.

And that’s when Chen makes his dramatic entrance, storming into the gym and heading straight towards the two of them. His hair is puffed up on his head, a side effect from the static he accumulates. Jongdae finds it cute, like a cat trying to threaten someone by having its fur stand on end.

“You!” Chen states accusingly, pointing at Jongdae.

Jongdae’s just winding down on the treadmill. D.O. looks between the two of them pointedly before making his well-timed escape.

Traitor.

“Me!” Jongdae chirps back, a grin on his face. 

Chen bristles but it’s completely harmless because a pout is already on his lips, “Hyung! How could you betray me? You took my Xiuminnie-hyung from me!”

Jongdae wants to laugh at Chen except he can see the actual hurt in the younger’s eyes. Jongdae hates showing strong emotion—sees it as a weakness. He’ll use humor or find another way to deflect a situation, but there is no one he knows better than himself.

He hops off the treadmill, hand going up to ruffle Chen’s hair fondly, "No one touched your precious Xiumin,” Jongdae teases.

Technically, he’s telling the truth. Xiumin did all the touching.

Chen scowls, catching on. Damn, Jongdae should have given his younger self more credit.

“Don’t lie to me! There is no way I can compete against you, hyung,” Chen whines, lip fully protruding out.

It’s sickeningly adorable. Jongdae has a moment of disassociation, realizing that this is him and not him, when he has this absurd urge to lean forward and bite Chen’s lip. It’s Minseok’s favourite way of distracting Jongdae and he now understands the temptation.

He shakes himself out of it, hand lowering from Chen’s head to cup his cheek, “Give yourself more credit, idiot. Xiumin only thinks about you.”

“Then why is he glowing this morning? You must have done something,” Chen accuses but contrary to his hissing, he steps into Jongdae’s touches, not minding the sweat covering the older’s form.

Jongdae rolls his eyes, dropping his hand and walking towards the change room. Unsurprisingly, Chen follows.

“He got me off while Minseokkie-hyung was fucking me, but that’s it. Oh, and a small kiss if you really want to know everything.”

“That’s it?” Chen asks incredulously, "He had me—or you, um, a hot older version of me—getting fucked in front of him and all he does is touch my—your dick?”

Jongdae laughs, “Well in his defense, I don’t think he could have held it together enough to do much else.”

Chen hums contemplatively, “Well, I guess that’s a good sign? I’ll have to work on him and get his stamina up to par with Minseokkie-hyung.”

Jongdae flicks Chen’s forehead, “Who told you about Minseok’s stamina?”

“Hyung!” Chen whines clutching his forehead, “I have eyes! There is no way Minseok-hyung isn’t godly in bed!”

Well, he isn’t wrong.

“You want to find out?” Jongdae offers, trying to sound nonchalant as he grabs a towel and heads back towards the showers.

Chen nearly slips on the tiles of the change room, “What!?”

Jongdae winces at the volume. It’s so weird to hear his voice outside his own head.

“I said,” Jongdae repeats, “do you want to find out? I’ll have to convince Minseok-hyung to fuck your twinky ass since—oh, wait!” Jongdae’s eyes brighten with an idea, "You can fuck him!”

Chen gulps as Jongdae rounds on him, eyes almost doe-y in their wide-eyed trust in Jongdae, "I can fuck Minseok-hyung? Your husband?” he clarifies.

Jongdae nods, “It’ll save Minseok-hyung the crisis and give your Xiumin a taste of what you’re packing,” Jongdae slaps Chen’s ass, laughing at the slight bounce it gives. Chen’s going to have to work to get the ass Jongdae has (because of Minseok’s rigorous workout schedule.)

Chen nods eagerly, hoping into Jongdae’s personal space, “Can I? I’ll take such good care of him!”

This, Jongdae has no doubt.

Unable to help it any longer, Jongdae ducks into give Chen a quick peck on the lips, “Come by our room tonight and bring Xiuminnie. I’ll tell Minseok-hyung.”

Chen nods quickly, a hand brushing his lips as he gives Jongdae a beaming smile.

So cute.

_

“You don’t have to look so nervous,” Jongdae tells Xiumin and Chen who are restlessly perched on the second bed they brought into Xiumin’s room, two feet of space between them. It’s cute how they can’t quite meet each other’s eyes but will be looking longingly at the other when they think the other isn’t looking.

“Easy for you to say,” Chen mutters, pouting at Jongdae, “you’ve done this millions of times!”

“You’re not a virgin, are you?” Minseok asks, voice slightly panicked as he looks to Jongdae.

Jongdae cuts off Chen’s response, “Even if he was, you know we’d always give our firsts to you. Don’t freak out, hyung.”

Chen has an adorable blush on his face, eyes nervously flitting to Minseok and back down to his hands. If Jongdae knows himself, he probably _ is _ a virgin, but he really can’t think of a better way to be introduced into sex than with Minseok.

Xiumin is looking at Chen with that lovelorn look on his face and Chen still doesn’t seem to recognize it for the tell that it is.

“So how are we doing this?” Chen asks when Xiumin doesn’t say anything, fingers nervously fidgeting with his sleep pants as he stares at the married pair.

“You’re going to fuck Minseokkie-hyung,” Jongdae states, more for Xiumin and Minseok’s benefit than his own. They both twitch at the declaration. A shiver goes through Xiumin’s body while Minseok ducks his head into Jongdae’s shoulder, mouthing at the bare skin he finds. Cute. 

“What about me?” Xiumin asks nervously, finally speaking up.

Jongdae beams, “You can fuck me!”

Xiumin looks like he could be blown over by a feather, “Oh, okay. Thank you.”

So fucking cute.

Chen laughs at Xiumin, “Thank you? Hyung you’re so cute!”

Xiumin flushes, pouting at Chen, “Don’t tease me!”

Jongdae wants to bite his adorable cheeks. He feels butterflies of anticipation in his belly at Xiumin’s nervous but earnest eyes.

Minseok wraps an arm around his waist, "If you guys want to stop at anytime, let us know,” his husband tells them seriously, as if they’re about to depart on a dangerous mission and not just about to fuck.

Xiumin and Chen’s spines both straighten at the tone, both eagerly trying to assuage Minseok’s worries with, “Don’t worry, hyung, I’ve wanted this since I saw you!” and, “We’ll be fine!”

Minseok chuckles into Jongdae’s neck before retreating, but not before pressing a kiss to his cheek, "Then let’s do this.”

“Do you have your bracelet, hyung?” Chen asks Xiumin.

Jongdae raises an eyebrow when Xiumin pushes the sleeves of his too big sweater up to reveal glistening metal manacles.

“What is that?” he asks.

Xiumin looks at Jongdae with a wiry grin, "It’s hard to control our powers on a good day. I don’t know what would happen if we weren’t actively concentrating,” he explains. "These bracelets are to make sure we don’t accidentally hit you with sparks and snow. Last night, I kept in control but it got dangerous towards the end.” Pink overtakes Xiumin’s cheeks and Jongdae can fill in the blanks of why it got ‘dangerous’.

Minseok nods beside him, a serious look on his face that Jongdae overrides with his shit-eating grin, “You know, you have some handy powers for some nice kink play.”

Ah, two birds with one stone, Jongdae thinks as the two young men in front of him instantly blush.

“That’s for them to discover,” Minseok chides Jongdae and Jongdae doesn’t have to be a mind-reader to see the worry on Minseok’s face. His husband is ever-the-protective- gentleman when it comes to Jongdae.

“You’re taking my fun,” Jongdae pouts, jutting his lips out provocatively.

Sure enough, Minseok takes the bait, eyes dropping down to Jongdae’s lips. Like a pavlovian reaction, Minseok surges forward, kissing that pout away with his lips.

Jongdae immediately melts into his husband’s arms.

“Hey! Don’t forget us!” Chen whines, voice so familiar in its tone that Minseok instinctively seems to break away.

Jongdae pouts, trying to lean back in but Minseok’s already moving away.

“You’re the one that wanted this,” Minseok reminds him with a wink, unfairly standing up to walk over towards Chen, "but it looks like I’ll have to be the one to make the first move.”

Both Chen and Xiumin freeze, staring at Minseok with wide eyes as he begins to strip, casually crossing his arms in front of his chest and stripping the shirt off in one smooth motion. Jongdae isn’t ashamed to admit he has chubbed up watching Minseok do that in the past. It’s satisfying to see the impact of it on someone else, even if those someones are technically them.

“Chen,” Minseok’s voice is soft but firm as he beckons for the youngest, "come here. I want you to try and take the lead, okay?”

Chen is on his feet in an instant, moving towards Minseok with eager footsteps.

Jongdae sighs at Chen, imagining a tiny puppy tail wagging back and forth. Was he always that eager to please?

No point in dwelling on it. He moves too, settling beside Xiumin’s side.

“We’ll just watch for now, okay?” Jongdae tells Xiumin softly, in a conspirator’s voice. 

Xiumin hastily nods, torn between looking at Jongdae and Chen. He settles on Chen, who has his arms wrapped around Minseok’s neck, trying and failing to kiss Minseok into submission. 

Jongdae fights against his instinctive chuckle. They’d been fumbling youth at some point too, Jongdae reminds himself. 

It’s weird—dissociative, even— seeing a younger version of himself that is him but not _ him _ kissing Minseok.

It doesn’t make him tense up as much as he thought it would. The pin-prick of jealousy is there, but the curiosity outweighs it. It strikes something vain in him, enjoying the sight of his lithe body cradled in Minseok’s strong arms, even if it’s not him. 

It’s also incredibly amusing to watch Minseok get fed up with the pace Chen is setting. Minseok shifts his hands to place them on Chen’s waist and chin to guide him, tilting his head to the perfect angle to sweep his tongue in.

It’s like watching a video, almost. It’s Jongdae, technically, just not _ him _. He finds himself expecting when Chen’s small hands begin to wander down Minseok’s firm arms and snaking around Minseok’s trim waist, appreciatively running his fingers over Minseok’s muscles. Just like Jongdae would do.

The more Jongdae watches the more endeared he feels, observing Minseok’s cat eyes look fondly at Chen as he breaks the kiss a few times to readjust their positions.

Minseok’s controlling the pace of the kissing and Jongdae wonders if Minseok might just say fuck it and decide to take over all together.

But Chen is doing his best, Jongdae is pleased to see. It’s clear he’s overwhelmed with how his tiny noises of pleasure fill the room. However, even overwhelmed, Chen isn’t backing away. He’s timidly presses against Minseok’s nipples and eagerly swallows Minseok’s moan of pleasure.

“Good,” Minseok praises, slightly out of breath when they break off.

Chen pants, looking at Minseok in wide-eyed awe. Jongdae can recognize that smitten look from here.

Xiumin’s hand hesitantly grabs Jongdae’s.

“What if he doesn’t want me after this?” Xiumin whispers into Jongdae’s ear, hand tightening as he stares at the pair dipping back onto the bed, Chen on top of Minseok, "how am I ever supposed to compare to him?”

Jongdae’s heart immediately swells at the small bit of panic in Xiumin’s voice. He pets Xiumin’s hand with both of his, turning to face the younger. He leans in and sweeps Xiumin’s lips into a kiss.

Xiumin’s lips are still chapped and the inexperience is still there, but there is a hunger instead of hesitancy this time. Jongdae exhales in pleasure as Xiumin sucks at his lip, clearly trying to take the lead. 

Jongdae breaks away, asking softly, looking deep in Xiumin’s eyes, “Are you going to forget about Chen once you’ve had me?”

Xiumin’s eyes widen and he frantically shakes his head, "I would never— ”

“Then trust he is the same,” Jongdae soothes, nodding his head to the way Chen is looking over at them with a glare in his eye. So possessive and greedy.

Xiumin meets Chen’s eyes and something must pass between them. Jongdae waits patiently, catching his own husband’s eye. They share a small smile as Chen finally breaks eye contact to look back down at Minseok.

“Please teach me how to make you feel good, hyung,” Chen asks impertinently, trying to sound confident but shyness comes through regardless.

Minseok smiles indulgently at Chen, "Kiss me some more while you get my pants off.”

Like before, Chen hastily obeys.

Jongdae watches Chen fumble through the kiss, slowly gaining confidence the more Minseok moans. Chen manages to strip Minseok easily, actually having the gall to smirk at Minseok’s half-hard cock.

Minseok is the one to cut off Chen’s cheeky remark before it can be voiced, the heel of hand pressing down to stroke over Chen’s clearly hard cock.

It’s amusing to watch Chen completely falter, mouth dropping open as he moans loudly, hips bucking up to chase the pressure.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Minseok informs Chen, confidently lounging back after he arches an eyebrow pointedly.

Chen blushes, shyly looking from Minseok to Jongdae and Xiumin. Jongdae knows the other is hesitant, remembers agonizing over his scrawny body. Chen seems to get over it faster than Jongdae would have but he supposes that Chen is one of the strongest members of EXO, or so he’s been told. Body image probably doesn’t affect Chen as much as it did Jongdae, with Chen knowing how much his body is capable of.

Once Chen is naked, Jongdae takes the time to appreciate the sight of himself, but not _ himself _, on top of Minseok. They look so good. Chen has scars that Jongdae doesn’t have, whipcord muscles to Jongdae’s faded outlines. He looks lithe and beautiful, perched on top of a sensually languid Minseok.

Ah, there is that pin prick of jealousy. This needs to hurry this along.

“Have you fingered anyone before?” Jongdae asks.

Chen startles out of his admiring view of Minseok, glaring back at Jongdae with a pout on his lips, "Hyung, I’ve played around before!” he whines, looking back and forth between Jongdae and Minseok, "I will take care of Minseok-hyung.”

“Okay, okay,” Jongdae lets up with a chuckle, eyes sliding to the side to see how Xiumin is completely focused on Chen, bottom lip trapped between his teeth and making his cheeks puff adorably. Jongdae can’t resist leaning forward to plant an open mouthed kiss to those chubby cheeks.

“Come here,” Jongdae says, catching Xiumin off guard as he maneuvers Xiumin between his legs. Xiumin is rigid for a few seconds before he melts back into Jongdae’s chest.

Jongdae is used to the heaviness of Minseok. Xiumin is lighter and smaller than Jongdae is used to and he intends to take complete advantage of this opportunity. It’s easy to manhandle a willing Xiumin, stripping them both of their shirts.

Jongdae catches Chen staring unabashedly at Xiumin, eyes hungirly roving over Xiumin’s bared torso. 

Minseok coughs pointedly, "You know, we could just help you two fuck?” Minseok offers with a small smirk.

“No!” Chen whines, pouting at Minseok before looking over his shoulder Xiumin, "I think Xiu-hyung and I are in agreement—we’re not losing this chance. You might be gone tomorrow and I am not going to miss the chance to fuck an older, hotter version of Xiuminnie-hyung!”

“Hey!” Xiumin scoffs, looking so adorably put out that Jongdae tilts his head forward to plant another kiss on his puffy cheeks. He can’t believe how he didn’t realize how much he missed them until he’s seen them again. Xiumin makes a disgruntled sound but doesn’t move away.

“Don’t be so offended Xiu-hyung, I know you’re dying to fuck Jongdae-hyung.” Chen smirks at Xiumin, leaning over Minseok to grab the bottle of lube they had set up on the night table beside the bed, "Don’t be mad, I’m taking my chance. After all, you can fuck me forever.”

Jongdae thinks he might be the only one to hear the slight waver in Chen’s voice, the tiniest sliver of hesitancy behind the bravado.

He’s proven wrong when Minseok’s hand finds the natural dip of Chen’s small waist, squeezing reassuringly. Xiumin also has stopped pouting, looking at Chen with an intense look Jongdae is all too familiar with. 

“Yeah,” Xiumin says softly. 

Chen’s breath hitches and he looks away quickly in embarrassment. He coughs, “Minseokkie-hyung, do you have a preference how I prepare you?”

“Turn over for him, hyung,” Jongdae answers on Minseok’s behalf. To Chen he says, “Trust me, you’ll want to see this.”

Minseok grumbles something about no foreplay but obeys, shifting to his front when Chen gets off him. The three of them get the benefit of seeing Minseok’s phenomenal ass cant upwards as he gets on all fours. 

Chen looks gobsmacked, Jongdae notes with a small laugh. Xiumin himself seems to be at a loss, hands squeezing Jongdae’s tightly. 

They watch as Chen nervously slicks up his fingers, small hand hesitantly caressing Minseok’s muscled ass, prying one cheek away to bear Minseok’s hole.

Chen seems to lose his nerve, so Jongdae softly encourages, “Tease him, Chennie. Rub your finger up and down his taint, get him used to the sensation. Touch his dick, too. Keep him distracted and you’ll open him up easier.”

Chen makes an affirmative sound, choked as it is, and Minseok helpfully spreads his legs further apart, letting Chen at his half hard cock. It won’t stay that way for too long, not with the soft moan Minseok lets out when Chen’s small hand wraps around his length. 

“Good?” Chen asks nervously. 

“Good,” Minseok reassures, breathing out, "Get a finger in me, Chen-ah.”

Jongdae is seeing a pattern with how fast Chen obeys when Minseok praises him. He nudges Xiumin’s jaw with his lips, mouthing against it softly as he whispers, “You see what a good boy he’s trying to be?”

Xiumin’s breath hitches, "He’s always such a brat. This is...different.”

“I always want to be a good boy for Minseokkie-hyung,” Jongdae says huskily, voice dropping to the register that never fails to get Minseok to shiver. Sure enough, Xiumin trembles in his arms, "Not unless he wants me to be _ bad _.”

“Hyung!” Xiumin whines, his all too familiar youthful face looking to Jongdae imploringly, "Don’t tease me.” 

“Shh,” Jongdae coos, having too much fun at seeing the frustration overtake Xiumin’s face, "Hyung will take care of you. Here, take your pants off. We should get an orgasm out of you soon to make sure you can last with me, shouldn’t we?”

The pink on Xiumin’s face is more vivid this close up, "Hyung! I’m not that inexperienced!” 

Jongdae chuckles, unable to resist biting on Xiumin’s puffy cheeks again, "Sorry, sorry. Hyung will stop teasing.”

Just in time, too, whatever Jongdae would have said next would have been drowned out by Minseok’s surprised moan of pleasure, sharp and loud. 

Jongdae’s head immediately swivels to the pair on the bed across from them. Chen has a concentrated look on his face, tongue caught between his teeth as he simultaneously rubs Minseok’s cock and fingers him, two deep in. Jongdae can only guess the younger man found Minseok’s prostate. 

“Hyung is sensitive there,” Jongdae informs Chen, "If you keep rubbing it, he can come just from that.”

Chen falters, a soft moan escaping his lips as he stares at Minseok’s jiggling ass reverently. Minseok thrusts backwards, fucking himself on Chen’s fingers in a way that immediately makes Jongdae take notice of his own hard cock, throbbing against Xiumin’s lower back at his husband’s pleasured noises.

“Another, hyung, can you take another?” Chen asks fervently, a third finger tracing Minseok’s puffy rim. 

Minseok shakes his head, throwing a heavy-lidded look over his shoulder, "Just fuck me, Chennie. I like the burn.” 

Chen and Jongdae moan in tandem at that. Minseok smirks, throwing a wink at a wide-eyed Xiumin. 

“I wanna see you, hyung,” Chen pleads. Minseok easily turns over, his hard cock proudly on display against the backdrop of his glorious abs. 

Xiumin whimpers, hips bucking back against Jongdae’s as Chen worms his way in between Minseok’s legs, hitching his thick thighs around his tiny waist. It’s a sexy sight and Jongdae has a vivid appreciation of his twinky self hovering over his husband reverently, eyes full of awe as he takes his fill of Minseok’s pleasured body. 

Everyone seems to collectively hold their breaths as Chen reaches for his cock, carefully guiding it to nudge against Minseok’s loosened hole. 

“Tight, hyung,” Chen whines breathily and for a second Jongdae thinks Chen is talking about Minseok’s ass. But then he realizes that Minseok seems to have a tight grip on Chen’s waist with one leg that is curled around him.

Minseok gives him a small chuckle instead of an apology, letting his leg drop, "You’re so small. I can’t remember if Jongdae’s waist was ever this minuscule.”

Jongdae can’t help it, he scoffs loudly, and three pairs of eyes to turn to him. He pouts because he doesn’t like how fascinated his husband is with his counterparts tiny frame. 

Chen is the only one not amused, hand reaching for Minseok’s face and guiding it back to his, "I may be small, but I am not weak.”

Over the sound of Minseok’s moan as he’s breached, Jongdae feels proud at Chen’s one-liner. That was a perfectly smooth move, and he applauds himself.

Until Chen whimpers pathetically, holding himself over Minseok with trembling arms, eyes scrunched together, and mouth dropped into a pleasured ‘o’ as his body wracks with pleasure.

Minseok writhes, abs flexing as his thighs re-wrap around Chen’s waist, using the leverage to fuck himself down on Chen’s cock.

“Hyung, hyung,” Chen chants, voice hitched in pure arousal. He opens his eyes, and Jongdae sees the overwhelmed look in his eyes.

“Good?” Minseok asks him, voice breathless as he stills, letting Chen adjust. 

Figures. Always the hyung.

“So good,” Chen slurs, arms finally giving away. He drops on top of Minseok, frantically kissing Minseok’s face and neck as he tries to get control of himself, "Wanna be good for you hyung. One minute, please,” Chen pleads, voice partially going in and out.

Minseok cradles Chen, slowing Chen’s frantic kisses with a languid one of his own, getting Chen to slowly calm down in the same way that always works with Jongdae.

Jongdae nearly jumps when a hand grabs his, Xiumin guiding Jongdae to press over the bulge in his jeans, "Just a little, please, hyung,” Xiumin whispers, eyes never leaving Chen’s trembling form.

Jongdae easily obliges, palming Xiumin, kissing over his cheeks and neck in the same way Chen was doing to Minseok seconds ago. Except, Jongdae’s kisses are calmer, lingering longer. Xiumin shakes in his arms, clearly wanting to succumb to the frantic pace of getting off as fast as possible.

“If you can get it up again, I’ll let you cum,” Jongdae whispers into Xiumin’s ear, voice pitched just loud enough that the pair on the other bed can hear him.

Minseok breaks the kiss, turning to look at Jongdae. His eyes are lidded with pleasure as he takes in how Jongdae possessively cradles Xiumin. In retaliation, he fists his hand in Chen’s hair, wrenching it back and bearing Chen’s throat forcibly. Chen keens, allowing Minseok to sink his teeth playfully into the skin just below his adam’s apple.

They’re both teasing each other. Jongdae could escalate it but Xiumin seems to catch on, hand switching so he holds Jongdae’s hand still. Jongdae breaks eye contact with Minseok, staring at Xiumin with a raised eyebrow.

“You don’t need to provoke him,” Xiumin tells Jongdae, turning his face to stare at Jongdae intensely, "I’ll take care of you.”

Jongdae’s eyes widen, heart fluttering as his gut clenches in arousal.

“You’re observant,” Jongdae praises breathlessly.

Xiumin huffs, "You’re both just obvious. Chen’s stubborn. He’ll have Minseok-hyung fucked out, I promise.”

There is a hidden challenge in there that doesn’t go unnoticed.

Chen straightens, getting back to his hands and knees. Jongdae’s never seen the look on that face but he instinctively knows it’s the bratty stubbornness he’s known for. That competitive streak that won’t let Jongdae leave something until he’s conquered it.

Jongdae hides his smirk into Xiumin’s shoulder. Chen breathes out a heavy exhale, hands lifting to Minseok’s thighs.

Minseok arches an eyebrow, "You ready to go?”

It’s impertinent and Jongdae can feel that blow on Chen. Chen growls, hands prying Minseok’s thighs off his waist, pushing them up and up until Minseok’s legs are nearly to his shoulders held in an ‘m’.

“I’m _ good _,” Chen snarls competitively, experimentally drawing his hips back and thrusting back inside in one go.

Minseok’s breath hitches, hands fisting into the covers beside him. Chen moans through gritted teeth as he shifts, bringing more of Minseok into his lap instinctively. His hips are moving now, the hesitant rhythm naturally falling into a hard pace. The sound of fucking reverberates around the room, making the tips of Jongdae’s ear heat up. Chen’s moans are louder than Minseok’s sounds of pleasure but they both sound _ good _. The sound of skin slapping against skin and heavy breathing is the perfect backdrop to it all.

“Make him cum, Chennie,” Jongdae encourages when Minseok’s soft moans take on a more fucked out pitch. 

Chen draws in another breath, pausing for a second to readjust his grip. Minseok’s moan is breathy, nearly an exhaled sigh. His head tilts to the side, face scrunched up in pleasure.

“Hyung,” Chen moans, hips starting up a pace that has smacks reverberating through the room, "so good!”

“You feel good too, Chen-ah,” Minseok praises breathlessly, getting another muffled whine of pleasure from Chen.

Jongdae watches lustfully as Chen starts to pick up his pace, clearly already reaching his peak. It’s delicious to watch the way pleasure overtakes Chen’s face. Jongdae is torn between looking at _ his _ face and watching his husband. But honestly, it’s never really a contest. Minseok makes that small noise of pleasure that always has Jongdae chasing after more, and Chen seems to feel it in the same way.

“Touch yourself, Minseok-hyung.”

Jongdae startles, staring at Xiumin in surprise.

But Xiumin is gazing at the pair with rapt attention, eyes narrowed familiarly. The heat in Jongdae’s belly doubles, Xiumin’s words ringing erotically in Jongdae’s ears.

Xiumin commanding Minseok. Wow.

Minseok’s lidded eyes slip closed and he moans at the order. But he obeys.

Jongdae watches, gutted with arousal, when Minseok reaches down between his legs to grab his cock. He works it softly at first, cock unlubed except for his precum. It seems like he doesn’t have to do too much, the intense rocking of Chen’s hips into Minseok jostling Minseok enough that his cock fucks into the tunnel of his hand of its own accord.

“I thought you liked the burn?” Xiumin croons. Jongdae swallows past a dry mouth, listening attentively as Xiumin guides Minseok through rubbing himself faster, "You can do it. You can cum for Chennie, can’t you? He’s been so good, he deserves to have you cum on his cock, doesn’t he? Won’t you squeeze him inside your ass— ”

“Hyung!” Chen sobs, voice wrecked as he stares at Xiumin with desperate eyes, "Can’t please, you can’t— ”

“Just a little longer, Chennie,” Xiumin says, voice switching to soft and encouraging. He stares at Minseok with a challenging eyebrow, oh so familiar.

Minseok has his lip between his teeth, chewing on it fiercely as he struggles to keep his moans in. The rest of his face belays his pleasure, his furrowed brows and lidded eyes focused on Chen as his arm moves obscenely between them. He releases his lip, plump and glistening, when he says, “Close, Chennie.”

Chen stumbles for a second before renewing his efforts. His knees seem to slip for a second, and he overcompensates by lifting off his haunches. It has Minseok instantly keening in pleasure, face going slack. Chen doesn’t miss the cue, furiously thrusting against the same spot.

“Cum for us, hyung,” Xiumin orders. Jongdae whimpers into Xiumin’s shoulder, feeling his own cock throb violently at the command.

Minseok’s back arches as he obeys, a loud pleasured gasp leaving his lips as he comes. Chen’s pleasured noise is considerably louder, nearly a scream as he loses his rhythm, coming almost instantly. He thrusts wildly through the last bits of his orgasm into Minseok’s clenching hole.

Jongdae watches with bated breath as Chen finally stills, Minseok’s semi-pleasured moans dying down with it. There is a loud mess of panting for a few moments before Xiumin wiggles in his arms.

Jongdae instinctively lets him go, watching as the younger man goes straight across to Chen. He grabs Chen’s face between his two hands and plants a hot kiss on Chen’s panting mouth.

That’s Jongdae’s cue too. He grabs the damp towels on the far side of the room, prepared just for this.

“Did you enjoy the show?” Minseok asks Jongdae breathlessly, eyes focused on him despite the loud make out noises of their younger counterparts in front of them.

“You were so hot,” Jongdae easily praises, gently wiping Minseok down. He knows how much his husband hates being dirty.

Minseok’s hand grabs Jongdae’s wrist just before it heads towards his ass. His cat-like eyes are heavy with exhaustion but the smirk on his lips is as energetic as always, "Don’t bother. I’ll just get all messy again when that one,” he nods to a dazed looking Chen, “starts humping me watching Xiu-ah fuck you.”

Oh, right. That was a thing that had to happen.

Jongdae’s stomach clenches in arousal at the reminder of the other plans for tonight.

“We could do it another night?” Jongdae says, mostly for Minseok.

“No,” Minseok and Xiumin say in unison. Jongdae jumps when arms wrap around his waist, tugging him back into a firm chest. Xiumin boldly traces Jongdae’s chest, hand eliciting shivers of pleasure as it goes from his throat down his sternum to stop just above his pant line.

Minseok’s dark eyes watch Jongdae intensely, "I want to see him fuck you, Jongdae-ah.”

“Me too!”

Jongdae startles at the chipper voice, looking at smugly satisfied Chen, looking completely fucked out but as energetic as ever. 

Well then.

“How do you want me?” Jongdae asks Xiumin huskily, head tilted over his shoulder to playfully smirk at the younger.

Xiumin gulps before his face straightens into one of determination, "Ride me, hyung.”

Jongdae laughs, clear and bright. He turns his face back to his husband, "Seems like I’m doing all the work tonight, huh?”

Minseok chuckles, leaning up to grab Jongdae’s hand to press a kiss to the back of his knuckles, "Don’t I always take care of you?”

Jongdae gasps, Xiumin’s hands tracing back up Jongdae’s lean chest to brush over his sensitive nipples.

“I’ll take care of you,” Xiumin promises, placing a kiss on Jongdae’s neck. Gooseflesh break over Jongdae’s skin at Xiumin’s low tone. If Jongdae closes his eyes and just concentrates, he wouldn’t be able to tell Xiumin and Minseok apart.

“Okay,” Jongdae concedes. He follows Xiumin’s lead as the younger pushes them back on their bed.

Xiumin is more methodical when he undoes Jongdae’s pants, kissing every patch of available skin as it comes. Jongdae’s thighs twitch when Xiumin bites at his fleshy inner thigh, drawing a gasp from Jongdae.

“Doesn’t matter where you come from,” Xiumin teases, voice light, “you’re always so loud, aren’t you?”

Jongdae pouts at Xiumin, "Don’t pretend you don’t like it.”

There is a glint in Xiumin’s eye, "I _ love _ it.”

Jongdae is completely caught off guard when Xiumin shucks off Jongdae’s underwear and pants in one go, bullying Jongdae’s legs apart so he can swiftly lean his head down to take Jongdae’s cock into his mouth.

Jongdae nearly shrieks, hips instinctively bucking at the wonderful wet heat that surrounds his cock.

Xiumin sucks hard at the head for a moment before he pops right back off. Jongdae instinctively whines, hands reaching for Xiumin’s head.

“Should I get you off once so you can last?” Xiumin teases Jongdae, throwing Jongdae’s words right back at him.

“You brat,” Jongdae mumbles through a pout. Xiumin laughs, smile gummy and soft and oh-so-familiar. Jongdae knows his expression must shift to something soft because Xiumin falters, blush taking over his cheeks again.

A bottle of lube lands on the sheets beside the bed with a soft ‘thump’. Jongdae startles, looking to Minseok who has a smirk on his face.

“Take care of my wife, Xiumin-ah,” Minseok teases, lifting himself up so he can lounge on the bed’s headboard, giving him a perfect view of the pair of them. Chen happily slots himself in between Minseok’s legs in a mirror of the way Jongdae and Xiumin had lounged just before.

Now that they’re being the ones watched, Jongdae feels the simmer in the pit of his stomach erupt into a fire.

“Don’t be jealous when he screams my name, hyung,” Xiumin taunts softly, throwing a cheeky smirk at Minseok.

Jongdae stomach swoops in arousal, breath catching at Xiumin’s words.

Minseok scoffs but the smirk on his face is indulgent rather than offended, "Give it your best shot. I’m pretty sure it’ll be you screaming out for him.”

Xiumin shivers, turning back to Jongdae, "I wouldn’t mind that,” Xiumin confesses, hands fitting over Jongdae’s hips.

Jongdae offers Xiumin a smile, legs teasingly going up to wrap around Xiumin’s trim waist, "No one will be screaming anything if you don’t get your pants off.”

Jongdae helpfully scoots up the bed as Xiumin busies himself stripping. He didn’t get a good view of Xiumin’s chest earlier but he can see the outlines of the abs that will come in. Xiumin’s just as sturdy as Minseok and Jongdae has no doubt that Xiumin’s arms will have no issue lifting Jongdae, even if they aren’t as defined as his husband’s. He appreciatively trails his eyes down as an identical cock comes into view. Jongdae had been too distracted to compare Chen’s body to his, but seeing Xiumin uncovered before him has him immediately taking stock of where Xiumin and Minseok differ and are the same.

Like Chen, Xiumin has battle scars. It makes something bubble in the pit of his stomach at the thought of these _ kids _ fighting death defying battles. There is a particularly nasty scar running down Xiumin’s side that Jongdae wants to trace with his lips, to soothe the faded hurt away.

But that’s not for him. He flickers his eyes behind Xiumin to see Chen ravenously take in Xiumin’s form. His eyes are tracing the same scars Jongdae is, but unlike Jongdae, he’ll know where they came from.

The thought settles him enough to go back to appreciating Xiumin. Like Minseok, he’s hardly body conscious, flexing easily under Jongdae’s eyes as he waits for Jongdae to take his fill.

Jongdae winks at Xiumin. He picks up the lube from the sheets, the sound of the uncapping loud in the nearly silent room. He waits until Xiumin’s eyes are on him before he slicks up his own fingers.

“Let me show you how I like it, hmm?” Jongdae breathes sensually, pitching his voice to carry his arousal. He waits until he sees the nervous gulp and Xiumin’s beautiful eyes on him before he reaches between his legs to softly caress his cock.

It practically jumps in his hand, aching to be touched. For all their banter, Jongdae doesn’t really know how long he is going to last. He can feel Minseok’s and Chen’s gazes on him and it makes him feel heady.

The first brushes of his fingers around his cock are light, just enough for him to gage how needy he is. He breathes out heavily, leaning back against the mound of pillows and spreads his legs.

“You’re so beautiful, hyung,” Xiumin tells him, voice small but firm, not a drop of the hesitancy Chen had.

Jongdae gives him a brilliant smile, "You can touch me, you know.”

Xiumin scrambles up after Jongdae, muscles attractively bunching as he stretches over Jongdae’s prone form. He leans down, breath fanning over Jongdae’s lips. Where Chen had been unsure and awkward, Xiumin is lithe confidence and grace, hand gently tracing Jongdae’s chin as he coaxes it up.

In lieu of answers, Xiumin kisses Jongdae. It’s sensual and deep, Xiumin easily teasing Jongdae’s lips until he can coax Jongdae’s mouth open. He kisses deep and breath stealing, hand slipping from his chin to rest on Jongdae’s throat, thumb tracing the skin where Minseok had sucked a hickey onto Chen.

Xiumin breaks away, but he doesn’t go far. He peppers kisses down Jongdae’s face, down his neck and shoulders, stopping to lave at moles above Jongdae’s collarbone. Jongdae’s breath hitches when Xiumin’s tongue comes out to flick at his nipples, giving them more attention the more Jongdae releases sounds of pleasure.

Jongdae’s hand has stilled on his cock, completely distracted by Xiumin’s mouth on his skin. It’s both familiar and not, the pattern completely different Minseok. His husband always takes time to take Jongdae apart and he knows each button to press to get Jongdae there. Xiumin is different. More exploratory. He nips and sucks Jongdae’s nipples harsher and harder than Minseok does, drawing sounds from Jongdae, both arms going up to wrap around Xiumin’s broad back.

“Don’t tease,” Jongdae breathes after a particularly hard bite. His cock weeps against his stomach, pooled in precum. He wants Xiumin’s mouth there so bad.

“Me, a tease?” Xiumin smirks at Jongdae, eyes wide and innocent, completely the opposite of the filth that comes out of his pink, swollen mouth. "Why would I do that to my beautiful hyung?”

“Put those away,” Jongdae laughs, a tinkling sound as he playfully pinches Xiumin’s waist, "come on, hurry up.”

“Bossy,” Xiumin comments, keeping his eyes on Jongdae as he trails kisses down Jongdae’s sternum, hovering just above Jongdae’s straining cock.

“Suck me, Xiu-ah,” Jongdae demands.

Xiumin shakes his head, a glint in his eyes. Jongdae eyes him suspiciously as he bypasses Jongdae’s cock, pressingly only the briefest of kisses to the base of Jongdae’s dick before he moves further down, mouth reattaching itself to the inner skin of his thigh.

Jongdae jumps at the sensation, ticklish and caught off guard. His thighs twitch, aching to close but Xiumin is deceptively strong. He easily keeps the pressed far apart, the metal of his bracelet pressing against Jongdae’s flesh in contrast to the warmth of his mouth.

Jongdae pants, throwing an arm over his eyes. He’s realizing Xiumin wants to explore and who is Jongdae to deny him that. He continues to release soft moans to encourage Xiumin as he switches legs, drawing them up how he wants until Jongdae’s legs are bent up to his chest.

He should have expected it—the first kiss against his puffy rim, still swollen from yesterday.

But he doesn’t. He releases a startled gasp, arm flinging away as he looks down at Xiumin in surprise. Xiumin waits until he catches Jongdae’s eyes before he drops his tongue out of his mouth, making a show of pressing it against Jongdae’s sweat, broadly licking up Jongdae’s taint.

Jongdae moans, deep from his belly as the nerve endings of his hole come alive, "Oh, oh,” Jongdae whimpers, unable to keep his neck up and drops it back on the pillows. Xiumin takes the cue to push Jongdae’s hips higher, arm wrapped around his waist. 

The exploratory touches give way to an experienced pace, Xiumin carefully working Jongdae’s hole open and slipping his tongue inside without an invitation as Jongdae keens underneath him, legs trembling in the air.

“Just like that,” he hears Minseok encourage, "give him a finger, Xiu-ah.”

Jongdae has this stark realization Minseok must have been coaching Xiumin while Jongdae wasn’t looking. It makes his stomach flutter, breathing coming out strained at the thought of both his Minseok’s double teaming him.

“Please,” Jongdae whines, hips minutely bucking up as Xiumin tongue-fucks him, one finger slipping through the mess on Jongdae’s hand. Jongdae nearly jumps even though he can see Xiumin bringing the finger up to his open rim.

He mewls as Xiumin presses against his rim, creating a heavy weight until he breaches it, slicking his finger deep into Jongdae right beside his tongue.

Jongdae’s losing it, hands fisting in his own hair to avoid pulling on Xiumin’s. He’s whimpering, stomach jumping in arousal as his cock leaks profusely. He makes tiny, soft pleading sounds as Xiumin continues the pattern, adding a second finger in and withdrawing his tongue out until it’s just teasing his rim, fingers scissoring deep inside Jongdae.

“Can he—I—can—?”

Jongdae nearly doesn’t recognize his own voice, realizing it’s Chen’s breathy question that he’s hearing.

Minseok has no trouble interpreting the garble, "Jongdae loves being eaten out. We have a pair of backless panties at home that drive him wild. Don’t they, darling? My little wife loves being pretty for me, doesn’t he?”

Jongdae thinks he might come. His cock jumps, dripping out a glob of precum. It’s only the thin veneer of self control he still has that keeps his hands fisted in his own hair rather than reach down and jack himself off.

“You like me pretty,” Jongdae retaliates, voice more breathless and making the retort lose it’s momentum.

“I love it when you’re pretty,” Minseok easily agrees. Jongdae’s afraid to turn his head to look at Minseok, scared he might come untouched if he sees the look in his husband’s eyes, "My pretty, pretty husband.”

“Hyung,” Xiumin moans against his ass, "can I?”

“_ Please _,” Jongdae begs, “want you in me.”

Xiumin is fast to drop Jongdae’s legs, shifting forward to press a kiss on Jongdae’s sternum, "Ride me?”

Jongdae nods, shakily gathering himself so they can switch positions. Xiumin lies down with Jongdae hovering over his waist, thighs on either side.

It doesn’t help his arousal, seeing the same reverent look in Xiumin’s eyes that he normally sees in Minseok’s.

“Fuck, fuck,” Jongdae whispers to himself urgently, reaching down between his legs to grab hold of Xiumin’s cock.

Xiumin moans, body tensing underneath Jongdae as he holds his breath, waiting until Jongdae lines Xiumin up and sinks down.

Xiumin is every bit as thick as Minseok and being the one on top always makes it feel like the cock is thicker. Jongdae pants, voice catching on moans as Xiumin slowly breaches him.

Xiumin’s hands have flown up to grab Jongdae’s waist, squeezing down as he struggles to keep control beneath Jongdae. Jongdae can feel him trembling under him, takes it as the cue to just breathe as he finally sinks all the way down.

In the background he can hear Chen whimpering, along with the slick sounds of flesh on flesh. Minseok must be touching Chen, Jongdae thinks, and the image makes his arousal only jump higher. With Chen distracted no one is filling in the filthy dirty talk and Jongdae can just focus on the feeling of Xiumin’s cock perfectly filling him up.

“Can I move?” Jongdae asks Xiumin, taking in how his face is scrunched in concentration.

Instead of verbally answering, Xiumin nods, fingers pressing harder against Jongdae’s flesh.

“Fuck me, Jongdae-hyung,” Xiumin whispers, prying his eyes open to look at Jongdae in pure lust.

Jongdae gives him a half grin, gathering his energy in his legs to experimentally push up. Xiumin’s cock slips halfway out of him and draws a moan from them both. Jongdae sits back down, inner muscles fluttering wildly around Xiumin’s cock at the too-much sensation.

“Here I go, okay?” Jongdae tells Xiumin, bracing himself to do it all again. He goes further this time, until Xiumin is in danger of slipping out him. This time when he goes back down, he practically slams his hips down.

Xiumin moans loudly, thighs jumping up behind Jongdae until they’re planted firmly. The next time Jongdae goes up, Xiumin’s hips go off the bed to chase the heat. It makes Jongdae hiccup on a moan, caught off guard.

He doesn’t get a chance to find his bearings, Xiumin’s hips dropping to do it all over again, except this time he uses his grip on Jongdae’s waist to slam him down.

Jongdae nearly goes limp, head lolling back in pleasure as Xiumin fucks him, Jongdae’s own hips instinctively bucking when they can.

“Good, Xiu,” Minseok praises, "fuck him harder, he’s so close. You wanted him to come untouched, didn’t you?”

“Unh,” Xiumin moans in affirmative, panting wildly. Sweat makes his grip falter but Jongdae is there, his own arousal naturally making him fix their rhythm until Jongdae is bouncing on Xiumin’s cock.

“Please,” Jongdae moans, finally turning his head to look at Minseok. His hand hovers uncertainly over his own cock. He wants to cum so bad.

Minseok shakes his head, looking completely at ease as he lounges with Chen in his lap, stroking the younger boy’s cock languidly as he squirms.

“Cum on his cock, Jongdae-ah. I know you can. Cum on his cock and I’ll let Chennie cum again.”

Jongdae and Chen moan in tandem, the dual sound chiming through the room.

“Cum on me,” Xiumin voices, breath hitched erotically, "want to feel you come around my cock, Jongdae-hyung. Want you to scream my name.”

Jongdae sobs when Xiumin readjusts them, rolling them over so Jongdae is lounging against the pillows. Xiumin doesn’t pause, easily lifting Jongdae’s hips and throwing Jongdae’s legs over his shoulders.

Jongdae screams as the shift makes Xiumin’s cock nail his prostate on each thrust in. He clenches down hard in pleasure, Xiumin’s pace faltered for a second as he moans. Only years of yoga with Minseok allow him the flexibility to almost fold in half, Xiumin leaning down to tilt Jongdae enough to rail right into him.

Blood rushes through his ears as pleasure overwhelms his senses. His cock barely brushes against Xiumin’s flexing abs, the sensation secondary to the pleasure of Xiumin fucking him deep and hard.

“Say my name, Jongdae-hyung,” Xiumin demands, voice rough. His pace slows down briefly, and Jongdae wails in protest.

“Please, please,” Jongdae begs, hands clenching into the covers beside his head as he tries to find leverage to thrust back.

“Tell Minseok-hyung who is fucking you,” Xiumin demands again, pace slowing down even more.

“You, you, Minseokkie-hyung is—,” Jongdae babbles, screaming when Xiumin bends Jongdae just a bit more so he can bite down on Jongdae’s shoulder.

“Not him.” Xiumin is now completely still, hard cock feeling huge inside Jongdae as his swollen walls flutter around him.

“Xiumin,” Jongdae finally says, voice wrecked, "_ Xiumininie _, please fuck me!”

Xiumin makes a sound akin to a growl, starting up against without any hesitation. Jongdae’s mouth goes slack in pleasure as Xiumin goes harder than before, single-mindedly fucking against the same spot and driving Jongdae absolutely crazy.

He’s hanging off the edge, he can feel himself teetering on the peak of arousal so, so close –

“Cum for him, Jongdae-ah,” Minseok orders and Jongdae’s gone.

He sobs as he locks up tight, pleasure cresting all at once. His scream is silent as his back arches, legs falling off of Xiumin’s shoulders and making the pleasure ratch up higher for a second. Xiumin fucks him through it, even as Jongdae flinches in overstimulation.

It’s only when Xiumin slumps over him that Jongdae realizes the younger must have cum too.

Jongdae whimpers when Xiumin slips out of him with a slick ’_ pop! _’ Xiumin is careful, pressing kisses all over Jongdae’s face, gathering him close so Jongdae can feel grounded as his arousal ebbs.

A sharp cry has both of them turning their heads to the side, just in time to see Chen spill all over himself, legs thrown over Minseok’s legs as Minseok pumps him through his climax.

“Good boys,” Minseok praises and all three of them shudder.

It takes a few moments for them all to catch their breathes but when they do, Xiumin is the first to peel himself off, naturally moving in sync with Minseok as he gently places Chen to the side of the bed. They get up and switch places.

Jongdae sighs contently as Minseok’s arms wrap around him, easily lifting him to his chest and cuddling him close. He whimpers briefly when Minseok’s fingers trace down his spine, over the curve of his ass and then down his crack to run a finger over his swollen hole.

“Was it everything you wanted?” Minseok asks him, whispering it into his ear as he plays with the cum dribbling out of Jongdae’s hole.

Jongdae whines, wet eyes looking at Minseok pleadingly. He gasps sharp and loud as Minseok’s fingers slip into him without any hesitation, scooping the cum out of him.

“Hyung, hyung,” Jongdae chants, torn between trying to flinch away and rock back on Minseok’s sure fingers.

His eyes open on chance and catch Xiumin and Chen watching them with rapt eyes, mouths slack in surprise. It makes his decision easier, lifting his leg on Minseok’s waist to give Minseok more space, helplessly whimpering as Minseok plays around with his swollen hole.

“I learnt something,” Minseok tells him in a conspirator’s whisper, "I don’t like you crying out another man’s name, even if it is another version of me.”

“Hyung, hyung, Minseok-hyung,” Jongdae sobs, burying his face into Minseok’s shoulder. Minseok kisses his sweaty temple, fingers finally slowing down before the withdraw completely. Jongdae’s hole stings but he bears the pain because Minseok is rolling them over until Jongdae is pinned under his weight, front laid prone on the bed as Minseok lays on top of him, his half hard cock nestled into the cleft of Jongdae’s ass.

It’s a welcome surprise, so Jongdae doesn’t protest, sighing softly as Minseok reaches for the lube. He slicks up Jongdae’s ass and his own cock before lying down again. Jongdae moans encouragingly, softly panting as Minseok begins to rut up and down his ass, cock rubbing enticingly over his swollen hole.

Jongdae loses a bit of time, focused on the feeling of Minseok’s hard body writhing above him. When Minseok stills, cumming over Jongdae’s ass with a grunt, Jongdae is nearly half asleep.

He easily rolls over on Minseok’s prompting, mouth open and waiting for the kiss he knows he’ll receive.

“You guys need to stop being so unfairly hot, I’ll develop a complex,” Chen whines.

It pops Jongdae’s bubble. He’d forgotten they weren’t alone.

Minseok grunts against Jongdae’s lips. He kisses them one more time before he breaks off.

“We’re you,” Minseok chuckles softly, voice tired, "all you need is a mirror to see this is how you’ll look too.”

Chen and Xiumin are both blushing, fidgeting on the bed. Jongdae nearly rolls his eyes right out of his head at the fact that they’re both chubbed up.

“I’m out,” Jongdae rasps, glaring at the two youngers, "Go fuck those away between yourselves.”

Chen pouts, "I wanted to touch you too!”

Jongdae doesn’t miss Minseok’s small shiver but he doesn’t comment on it, filing that away for now.

“We’re still here, for now,” Minseok consoles, "We can see where this goes but right now I want to cuddle my husband. Go on and get out of here, brats.”

Chen whines a few more protests but easily follows Xiumin as he tugs the youngest up.

Xiumin heads towards their bed and not the door, however. Jongdae’s almost asleep, comforted by the warm weight of his husband above him that he startles at the hesitant kiss that’s planted on his lips.

“Thank you, hyung,” Xiumin says, smiling a beautiful gummy smile as he gathers the clothes strewn on the bed, "I’ll never forget this night, ever.”

Chen is also kissing an indulgent Minseok. When he breaks away it’s with a cheeky smirk that draws out the kitten curl of his lips, "I’ll never forget my first time either, hyungie. If you want to fuck a twink version of Jongdae-hyung again, you just have to ask.”

“Come on,” Xiumin scolds, tugging Chen away as he stuffs the younger into some pants, "Stop propositioning them for sex. You have me.”

Chen puts on his pants obediently but leaves his shirt off, instead choosing to wrap his arms around Xiumin, "My Xiu-hyung,” Chen whispers teasingly, kissing Xiumin chastely.

Jongdae nearly coos at how Xiumin melts, easily gathering Chen into his arms. If he’s not mistaken, that would be their first kiss.

Jongdae’s heart flutters in his chest and he leans back with puckered lips. Minseok smiles at him lovingly, easily giving into Jongdae’s request. They break the kiss as Xiumin and Chen call out to them.

“Thank you again, hyung-deul,” Xiumin says, hand clutched tight in Chen’s. They’re both smiling brilliantly.

“See you tomorrow! Don’t get Displaced before I can touch Jongdae-hyung!” Chen says playfully, whining when Xiumin tugs him out the door.

And then silence.

“Was I always such a handful?” Jongdae says exhaustedly, slumping into his husband’s arms. He’ll take what leisurely touches he can get. Knowing Minseok, he’ll demand they get up and go shower in a few minutes.

“You’re the perfect handful,” Minseok teases, pressing another kiss to the corner of his lips.

Jongdae’s face scrunches and he sniffles at Minseok, "I hope Chennie knows corny jokes are part of the package deal.”

Minseok’s laugh is a beautiful sound. He tries to muffle his giggles into the crook of Jongdae’s sensitive neck but Jongdae tries to squirm away. Minseok traps him in his arms and Jongdae sighs contently.

“We’re kind of lucky,” Minseok says after a moment, "There were a lot of places we could have gotten Displaced. The worst we had to deal with was our jailbait younger selves. And even that worked out.”

Jongdae snorts, "You know there isn’t any guarantee that if we stay here longer they won’t turn into real threats. I’m sure now that we’ve indulged them once they’ll come to us for more.”

“Does that bother you?” Minseok asks, tracing a pattern on Jongdae’s hip.

Jongdae shrugs, "It was so hot seeing you and Chen together. I liked being with Xiumin. I never know when he’s going to turn from an adorable kitty to a tiger.” 

Minseok playfully nips at his nose, "It was sexy to see you bounce on Xiu’s cock. I never got a chance to take in the full view. Your ass jiggles when you bounce, Dae-ah,” Minseok chuckles, palming Jongdae’s ass.

Jongdae preens looking up at Minseok through his long eyelashes, "Want me to ride you next time?”

Minseok kisses him hard, "Don’t try and rile me up again. Come on, I can’t stand being this dirty anymore. Let’s go shower.” 

Jongdae sighs internally. Out loud, he yawns in answer, "Carry me?”

Minseok grumbles but obediently gets an arm around Jongdae’s shoulder and knee. Luckily, there is a bathroom ensuite so Minseok doesn’t have to hold him too long.

They clean up with tender kisses, Jongdae trying to touch every bit of Minseok he can. He can still feel the phantom touches of Xiumin fucking into him but it’s easy to wash that sensation away under Minseok’s sure and familiar touches.

It’s Minseok that cups Jongdae’s chin, tilting it up, "I don’t know when we’ll leave, Jongdae-ah. Whether it’s tomorrow or years from now, as long as I have you by my side, I’ll be fine.”

Jongdae swallows past the surge of emotions that rise up. He wraps his arms around Minseok’s necks, leaning into press a chaste kiss against his swollen lips.

“Love you too, hyung,” Jongdae whispers against Minseok’s mouth, eyes boring deep into his husband’s so he sees the sincerity.

Minseok smiles softly at him, "Come on, I want to sleep but we still have to clean up the beds.”

Jongdae groans, "Hyung, don’t get all cheesy on my and then give me domestic chores.”

Minseok kisses his pout away, "Partnership is key in everything, Dae-ah. Let’s go!”

When they do finally sink into a now clean bed, Jongdae’s body is already aching, the pull of sleep a siren song. Minseok slides right up to his back, arm tight around his waist.

Jongdae makes a sleepy sound of contentment. He clutches Minseok’s hand with his own. He still doesn’t know how they got Displaced but on the off chance it’ll happen tonight, Jongdae doesn’t want to chance not having Minseok right beside him.

And if they wake up to the same bed as yesterday morning, Jongdae’s okay with that too.

As long as he has Minseok beside him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points to anyone who could catch how many times Minseok says 'good' :'D

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will have OT4 just need some time to actually write it tehehe
> 
> ๐·°(৹˃̵﹏˂̵৹)°·๐


End file.
